The sulfonamide, 5-sulfanilamido-3,4-dimethylisoxazole and salts thereof with pharmaceutically acceptable bases, are known antibacterial compounds. Moreover, it is also known that various microorganisms, which are at first susceptible to treatment with said sulfonamide, as is the case with other well-known sulfonamides, develop a resistance which ultimately results in drugfast strains.
Accordingly, it was of particular interest to develop a combination of sulfonamide and activator which not only retards the development of the ultimate degree of resistance of strains of microorganisms to the sulfonamide but is also effective against such sulfonamide resistant strains. Unexpectedly, it has now been discovered that the combination of therapeutic compounds of this invention is medicinally effective in the chemotherapeutic treatment of bacterial infections which have been clinically demonstrated to be non-responsive to therapy with the sulfonamide alone.
2,4-DIAMINO-5-(3,4,5-TRIMETHOXYBENZYL)-PYRIMIDINE AND A PROCESS FOR THE PREPARATION THEREOF ARE DISCLOSED IN U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,522. 5-sulfanilamido-3,4-dimethylisoxazole and a process for the preparation thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,094.